New Arrivals
by HidingBehindASmile
Summary: Lily and James pay a visit to Hagrid accompanied by a birthday gift. But that's not the only new arrival.


**A/N – Hey there, I haven't written anything in ages, so I may be a bit rusty. Sorry!**

* * *

"It keeps dribbling on me," James Potter grumbled, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he shook the puppy's saliva from his hand.

"He can't help it," Lily said, tickling the puppy under the chin. "Just look at him, he's so- oh." She pulled her hand away, looking at her now wet hand.

James raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk spreading across his face. Smiling innocently, she wiped her hand on his robes, taking advantage from the distraction which had just come in the form of puppy wee. James held the puppy out at arm's length.

"Remind me again why this is a good idea," he smiled, inspecting the damage the puppy had left.

"Hagrid will love him," Lily replied. "Now come on, hide him in your robes, we don't want him out yet."

James tucked the puppy inside his robes, keeping one arm supporting the squirming mass. The other he draped casually over Lily's shoulder. She pulled a face at the dog slobber on his chest, but smiled and standing on her tiptoes, gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"You ready?" She asked as James readjusted the puppy gently. When he nodded, she reached up and knocked on the door.

Almost immediately, they heard heavy footsteps and the large door swung open, revealing Hagrid. His face spread into a wide grin as he saw the couple standing before him.

"I didn't 'spect yer so early," he said cheerfully, ushering them both in.

"Well, we did say eleven," James pointed out. The group glanced over at the cuckoo clock on the mantelpiece and continued to watch as the cuckoo popped its head out, signalling the arrival of 11 o'clock. Hagrid laughed.

"Right yer are," he chuckled.

"Happy birthday, Hagrid!" Lily burst out as she rushed forward to give the half giant a hug.

"Oh, thank yer," Hagrid replied, returning the hug. "Yer needn't have come all that way just fer tha' though, an owl woulda been fine."

"Don't be silly, Hagrid," Lily remonstrated. "We haven't seen you in ages."

The kettle started whistling and Hagrid set about making large mugs of tea, gesturing for the couple to take a seat. They sat down around the table, welcoming the cups that Hagrid clanked down in front of them, tea spilling over onto the oak table. Hagrid sat down heavily, more tea sloshing over the side of the mugs. Lily and James exchanged a small smile and James silently cleared up the spillage with his wand as Lily began to speak again.

"I hope you'll like our present, Hagrid," she started, dismissing his claims of 'yer shouldn't 'ave' with a roll of her eyes. "We thought since the tightening of controls on magical creatures, we could get you a companion that wasn't quite so... Magical."

James whisked out the puppy from under his robes, only to reveal him chewing a button he had removed from James' clothing.

"You little..." Lily shot him a warning glare as Hagrid's eyes filled with tears at the sight of the small creature. "...tike," James finished lamely.

Hagrid barely noticed as he took the flailing creature from James' arms.

"Look at 'im," he crooned softly, a tear slipping out of his eye. "Jus' look at 'is little face."

Lily smiled fondly, glad their gift had been well received.

"Any ideas for names?" She smiled gently, shooting a look at James whose face relaxed into a knowing smile. Their hands intertwined under the table.

Hagrid looked thoughtful for a moment.

"'ow about Fang?" Hagrid offered. James snorted into his tea as Lily restrained a giggle.

"You don't think that's a bit... ferocious?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think it suits 'im," Hagrid said fondly, smiling at the puppy that was now sucking on his finger.

James let out a bark of laughter which was quickly turned into a cough. Lily rolled her eyes at him, but was unable to contain her smile.

The conversation rolled on and half an hour later, Lily exchanged a meaningful glance with James. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, actually Hagrid, there was another reason we came today."

Hagrid looked up, a hint of worry in his eyes at James' serious expression. Lily placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"It's nothing bad, Hagrid," she reassured. "Quite the opposite in fact. I, we..."

"We're going to have a baby," James chimed in, sending a smug look at his wife.

"Show stealer," she muttered, winking at him.

Hagrid's eyes were once again full of tears. He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and blew his nose loudly, sending the sleeping puppy on his lap skittering into the corner.

"I, how? When?" Hagrid wiped the stream of tears from his face as Lily patted his arm.

"I think we'll just answer the second question," smirked James with a wink. Lily swiped at his head. "Sorry," he said, looking incredibly unabashed.

"The baby is due at the end of July," Lily offered and Hagrid's sobs got louder. Lily shrugged at James.

"Sorry," Hagrid gasped. "I just can' believe yer're havin' a baby. I remember when you were both jus' firs' years who 'ated each other."

"Oh how times have changed," James nodded. Lily snorted.

"For me maybe, you were infatuated even then!"

"There's a thin line between love and hate, my dear," James winked.

"A line that can be crossed again if you're not careful," Lily teased.

"Oh how harsh, I am _hurt_," James mockingly pouted at his wife.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to Hagrid who had just about recovered, the final tears wiped from his eyes.

"I know jus' wha' ter do ter celebrate," he said happily. "I baked a batch o' rock cakes jus' this mornin'!"

Lily and James gulped.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading! I've also just posted a Filch fic (not as weird as it sounds...) so if you want to check that out I would really appreciate it. Thanks...**


End file.
